Partner
by Sweet Jung
Summary: Dua orang yang tidak ingin terikat dalam suatu hubungan pertemanan ataupun percintaan. Pada akhirnya memilih menjadi partner–bukan teman bukan juga kekasih–tapi kita tidak pernaha tahu masa depan, bukan? [Johnny Seo x Lee Taeyong] [JohnYong, JohnTae] slight! JaeYong JohnDo JaeDo
1. Chapter 1

_Sweet Jung_

 _ **Partner**_

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Johnny Seo/Seo Youngho**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Kim Dongyoung**

– Chapter 1: Prolog –

"Aku senang berteman dengan siapa saja, tetapi aku tidak mau terikat pada satu orang," –Lee Taeyong

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah partner. Bukan teman bukan juga kekasih. Tidak ada cinta di antara kita karena kita tidak suka terikat dalam suatu hubungan." –Johnny Seo

"Jaehyun menyatakan cintanya padaku. Menurutmu aku harus menerimanya atau tidak?" –Lee Taeyong

"Aku rasa aku menyukai Doyoung. _Should I confess it to him_?" –Johnny Seo

"Sudah seminggu dan aku malah merindukanmu, John." –Lee Taeyong

"Aku mencintainya, Doyoung-ah." –Johnny Seo

"Tapi kita sudah berjanji, kan?" –Lee Taeyong

" _As long as I can be with you, I don't mind to break the rules_." –Johnny Seo

Awalnya mereka berjanji hanya menjadi partner –bukan teman bukan juga kekasih– tapi semakin dekat mereka, semakin perasaan itu tumbuh, semakin jauh mereka semakin rasa rindu itu merayap di hati mereka. Semakin hari kata 'partner' hanya menjadi _cover_ bagi mereka untuk menutupi perasaan satu sama lain.

A/N: Di saat masih banyak chapter Our Story yang belum kebikin dan tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin ini XD aku lagi suka baget sama JohnYong X) They're really cute. Ada yang mau nunggu ff ini?


	2. Chapter 2 (First Meet)

_Sweet Jung_

 _ **Partner**_

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Johnny Seo/Seo Youngho**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Kim Dongyoung**

– Chapter 2: First Meet –

Namanya Lee Taeyong. Laki-laki berumur 20 tahun yang saat ini baru memasuki dunia perkuliahannya. Ia mengambil jurusan Manajemen di kampusnya saat ini dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya dan mahasiswa lain untuk melakukan kegiatan perkuliahan. Ia memasuki kelasnya dan langsung mendapat tatapan memuja dari gadis-gadis di kelasnya. Ia tahu ia tampan tapi jujur saja ia lelah dengan orang-orang yang hanya memuji tampangnya. Itulah mengapa ia sampai saat ini tidak punya teman kecuali sepupunya yang berasal dari Jepang, Nakamoto Yuta yang juga mengambil kuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya dengan jurusan yang berbeda, Seni Tari.

Taeyong tidak mau terikat dalam suatu hubungan seperti pertemanan bahkan percintaan. Maka jika kalian bertanya apakah Taeyong sudah memiliki kekasih atau mantan kekasih maka jawabannya adalah tidak ada.

Taeyong berjalan ke arah salah satu tempat duduk yang kosong di dekat jendela dan lebih memilih duduk diam di tempat duduknya sambil menatap ke arah luar. Ia sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya.

Sejujurnya, Taeyong bukanlah seorang introvert. Ia hanya tidak suka memulai suatu pembicaraan dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Ia tidak mau terjebak dengan pertemanan palsu. Pertemanan yang awalnya saling berbagi keluh kesah dan berharap hanya orang tersebut yang tahu dan ternyata saat kita bermasalah dengannya dia malah menyebarkan rahasia kita.

Taeyong terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia dan hanya dia juga sepupunya yang paling ia percaya, Yuta yang tahu semua rahasianya. Oleh karena itu, Taeyong lebih memilih duduk di kelasnya dan menunggu dosen mata kuliah pertamanya masuk dan menghindari tatapan memuja dari para gadis di kelasnya. Jujur saja ia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu.

Taeyong terlalu larut dengan kegiatannya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang duduk di sebelahnya tanpa ia sadari. Hingga akhirnya suara dosen mata kuliah pertamanya membuat Taeyong sedikit kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyadari bahwa ia kini tidak duduk sendiri. Ia menengok ke sebelahnya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak suka dilihat seperti itu," ucap laki-laki di sebelah Taeyong sambil tersenyum sebentar lalu melirik Taeyong. Sementara, Taeyong yang kedapatan menatap laki-laki tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum sinis sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepada dosennya, "Cih, percaya diri sekali."

"Johnny Seo," ucap laki-laki di sebelah Taeyong tanpa menatap Taeyong. "Aku rasa aku tidak menanyakan namamu." balas Taeyong. Laki-laki bernama Johnny tersebut membalas perkataan Taeyong dengan senyum sinis seperti yang Taeyong lakukan kepadanya.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali," ucap Johnny mengikuti ucapan Taeyong, "aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan dosen Park tentang namaku. Dia sedang mengabsen seluruh mahasiswa jadi lebih baik kau fokus saja dulu," lanjutnya. Dan Taeyong hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban dari laki-laki bernama Johnny di sebelahnya ini. Taeyong akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menghadapkan kepalanya kepada dosen Park di depan hingga akhirnya namanya dipanggil oleh dosen tersebut.

"Lee Taeyong? Nama yang bagus." ujar Johnny dengan senyum menyebalkannya —menurut Taeyong—. Taeyong pun mendengus dan mendiamkan laki-laki di sebelahnya ini. Membiarkan Johnny menatapnya dengan senyum menyebalkan itu hingga jam mata kuliah pertama ini berakhir dan membuat seluruh mahasiswa di kelas tersebut ribut karena mengajak teman-temannya untuk makan di kantin bersama atau pergi menonton klub sepakbola berlatih. Sementara itu, Taeyong masih duduk di tempatnya dan menatap malas kelasnya.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka?" tanya Johnny yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke tasnya. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku bukan siapa-siapa mereka jadi lebih baik aku tidak mendekati mereka." jawab Taeyong.

"Kau tidak punya teman?" tanya Johnny lagi. Entah mengapa rasa laparnya menghilang karena rasa penasarannya dengan laki-laki yang merupakan teman satu bangkunya ini.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jika yang kau tanyakan teman kelas maka, ya, orang-orang di kelas ini adalah teman kelasku. Tapi, jika yang kau tanya adalah teman dekat maka jawabanku adalah tidak dan aku tidak mau punya teman." jawab Taeyong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Johnny lagi. Taeyong tersenyum sinis, "Teman atau sahabat atau apapun sebutannya itu hanyalah suatu kebohongan yang dibuat oleh orang lain untuk membuatmu terjerat dengannya saat kau bahagia, lalu setelah kau jatuh ia akan memainkanmu layaknya boneka lalu membuangmu ke mana saja yang ia mau, bahkan ke neraka sekalipun." jawab Taeyong.

Johnny terdiam mendengar jawaban Taeyong. "Ya, kau benar," ujar Johnny yang membuat Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Johnny. "Maksudmu?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

Johnny tersenyum miris sebentar, "Kau benar tentang definisi teman menurutmu. Itulah mengapa aku tidak ingin memiliki teman lagi. Ya, intinya kita sama. Tidak ingin memiliki teman," jawab Johnny.

Taeyong tersenyum sebentar, "Aku pikir hanya aku sendiri yang tidak ingin memiliki teman," ujarnya.

"Sejujurnya, dulu aku memiliki banyak teman hingga akhirnya mereka meninggalkanku satu persatu karena perusahaan ayahku bangkrut saat itu," Johnny memulai kisahnya. "Saat itu aku benar-benar terpuruk dan tidak percaya lagi tentang pertemanan hingga akhirnya dia datang dan memberiku harapan tentang pertemanan. Tapi, dengan bodohnya aku malah jatuh cinta kepadanya dan ia menerimaku. Aku bahagia saat itu. Kami berhubungan selama setahun dan perusahaan ayahku mulai bangkit lagi. Hingga akhirnya setahun setelah aku dan dia berhubungan, kami putus karena dia memutuskanku dengan alasan dia tidak pernah mencintaiku selama kami berhubungan dan hanya merasa kasihan padaku," ujar Johnny.

"Dia membuangku demi orang lain dan pindah ke Prancis. Dia membuatku semakin membenci dirinya saat ia mengatakan 'dari awal kita hanya ditakdirkan menjadi teman.' dan dia meninggalkanku setelah itu." Johnny mengakhiri kisahnya membuat Taeyong sedikit tersentuh.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah dengar dari sepupuku, Yuta. Kalau dalam sebuah persahabatan akan sangat bohong sekali jika tidak ada satu dari sahabat tersebut yang tidak jatuh cinta pad sahabatnya sendiri. Dan setelah mendengar ceritamu aku jadi percaya perkataannya." ujar Taeyong. Johnny tersenyum kepada Taeyong yang dibalas oleh Taeyong.

"Karena itu ada satu hal yang aku selalu pertahankan sampai saat ini," kata Taeyong. Johnny menatap Taeyong bingung lalu bertanya, "Apa?"

"Aku senang berteman dengan siapa saja, tetapi aku tidak mau terikat pada satu orang," lanjutnya. "Karena jika aku terikat dengannya aku akan dipermainkan olehnya sesuka hatinya dan aku tidak mau. Karena itu aku memiliki batas dalam pertemanan di dalam kelas maupun di luar kelas."

"Aku setuju denganmu. Membatasi diri memang perlu." Johnny pun mengiyakan pernyataan Taeyong.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir kalau aku ini menyebalkan dan itu memang _first impression_ yang selalu didapat orang-orang tentangku." ucap Johnny. Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, dan itu kesan pertama yang kudapat darimu, Johnny Seo." balas Taeyong dengan nada sinis.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kelas selanjutnya bersama-sama. Sejujurnya, aku hanya mengenalmu di sini." ajak Johnny kepada Taeyong. "Baiklah," Taeyong pun mengiyakan ajakan Johnny dan mereka berduapun keluar dari kelas tersebut yang ternyata hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf kalo pendek, ya, karena ini memang baru awalnya dulu XD. Maaf juga kalo aneh, I make this chapter just one day without editing :( sorry if I make you disappointed. Don't forget to review (always first thing you must do for me XD), follow. If you wanna ask me about me just contact me via pm or may be my bbm (line account in progress because i have uninstalled it long time ago.) look at my bio for my contact ;) thank you for read this story, guys! Love you :*


End file.
